Bukijutsu
Bukijutsu (武器術; Literally meaning "Weapon Techniques") are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Students of the Academy are taught the use of ninja weapons and tools like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice. Bukijutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra flow, and even other weapons in order to achieve more devastating effects, such as the flail used in conjunction with the Infinite Armour, Kakashi Hatake's use of lightning-infused kunai, Asuma Sarutobi's use of wind-infused chakra knives for close-range fighting, and Danzō Shimura's wind-infused weapons. Kosuke Maruboshi's Leaf-Style Willow technique combines kenjutsu with Genjutsu. Orochimaru was also able to effectively combine the sight-impairing effects of the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique with shuriken to increase the likelihood of hitting his intended target. In addition to this, fūinjutsu are often used in conjunction with bukijutsu, as it provides a quick and easy means of transporting and using weapons. Because of this versatility, bukijutsu is employed in a vast array of ninja techniques. Bukijutsu, in some form, is used by almost all shinobi. Bōjutsu (棒術; Literally meaning "Staff Techniques") Bojutsu refers to martial arts that have come to utilize the staff as a method of fighting. Using a Bo puts you at a good range from your opponent-- a good 6 to 8 feet. Many techniques with Bojutsu involve slashing, swinging, and stabbing with the staff. When one has sen enough practice with a Bo, they are allowed to use a Yari (Spear) or a Naginata (Halberd). Bojutsu Weapons *Bo (Long Staff) *Jo (Short Staff) *Yari (Spear) *Naginata (Halberd) *Seige Flail (Flail on a Bo) *Three-Section Staff Kayakujutsu (火薬術; Literally meaning "Gunpowder Techniques") Kyakujutsu refers to the use of firearms, gunpowder, or explosives in battle. This is a long-ranged style of Bukijutsu, known for its use in diversions and big-damage assault. Guns are not available in the Naruto series, and are thus not available in Shinobi Chronicles. However, gunpowder weapons that do not utilize bullets as ammunition will be featured for those who could be trained in such. Bukijutsu Weapons *Fire Bombs *Explosive Tags *Nest of Bees *Flash Bombs *Smoke Bombs Kenjutsu (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique") Kenjutsu refers to the art of using a sword as a means of combat. To be proficient in Kenjutsu, a person must begin by training with a Bokken or a Shinai. The art of using a blade is usually utilized as a close-to-mid range style of combat although the use of the Zanbatou (Lit. Horse-Cutting Sword) implies a longer range than other blades-- as they are relatively large. Kenjutsu Weapons *Tanto (Taught in All Schools) *Wakizashi (Taught in All Schools) *Kodachi (Taught in Sunagakure) *Katana (Taught in All Schools) *Chokuto (Taught in Konohagakure) *Dotanuki (Taught in Kumogakure) *Odachi (Taught in Kirigakure) *Tachi (Taught in Iwagakure) *Nodachi (Taught in Sunagakure) *Zanbatou (Taught in Kirigakure) *Ninjato (Taught in Kumogakure) Shurikenjutsu (手裏剣術; Literally meaning "sword hidden in the hand techniques") Shurikenjutst refers to techniques that involve the use of Shuriken, Kunai, or Senbons. Shurikenjutsu is a trait that most shinobi utilize as it has to do with basic ninja tools. Shurikenjutsu is usually taught in the academy in every village as a basic part of the ciriculum. As a consequence of the versatility of the weapons involved, it is practised by nearly all shinobi to some extent. However, because of its value as a supplemental art, numerous more innovative techniques have been developed, including ones that can even alter the trajectory of the projectiles once they've be thrown. Shurikenjutsu Weapons *Shuriken *Kunai *Senbon *Fuuma Shuriken Kusarigamajutsu (鎖鎌術; Literally meaning "Kusarigama Technique") Kusarigamajutsu refers to the use of sickles or kusarigama (Sickles with a Ball and Chain). To utilize this art properly, one must start by training individually with Sickles, and then individually with Chains. After one reaches the mastery of the two to utilize Kusarigamajutsu, the wielder shouldbe able to utilize the weapon properly with little effort. Kusarigamajutsu Weapons *Sickle *Chain *Ball and Chain *Kunai on a Chain *Nunchaku *Kusarigama Kyujutsu (弓術; Literally meaning "Bow Technique") Tessenjutsu (鉄扇術; Literally meaning "Iron-fan Technique") Tessenjutsu refers to the art of utilizing a large, Iron-Fan in battle. There are two types of Iron-Fans, Tessen and Gunbai. The Tessen is a folding Iron-Fan-- on a normal or large scale-- made of materials that another fan would not be made from, making it a durable weapon. The Gunbai is a War Fan-- made from solid iron and covered in wicker weaving to better protect the iron inside as well as present a good decoration. Tessenjutsu Weapons *Fighting Fans (Normal Fans) *Giant Folding Fan *Gunbai (Giant War Fan) Puppets (傀儡, Kugutsu)